Van Augur
| jva=Masaya Takatsuka| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Van Auger (ヴァン･オーガー, Van Ōgā), nicknamed "The Supersonic", is first seen in the Jaya arc shooting down seagulls from a distance so far that the Straw Hat Pirates, who were watching, couldn't even see the island he was on. One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 222, Van Auger shoots the sea gulls dead from a great distance. Appearance Auger is a rather tall man. He appears calm all the time, even in battles and hardly has any facial expression. His eye-brows are always furrowed in the 'sad' position and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the glasses he wears is a normal eyepiece, but the right side is what appears to be a cross-hair. Personality Van Auger appears calm and analytic even during battle. Part of this, is that he never changes his face. Like the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, he is a heavy believer in fate. However, in his confrontation with Ace on Banaro Island, he showed a darker side by grinning devilishly after a failed attempt at assassination. Abilities As the gunman of the crew, Van Auger uses a rifle called Senriku (千陸, lit. "Thousand Lands") for battle. One Piece Yellow - Grand Elements - Page 248 The rifle is extra long in length, and allows extremely long range shooting. His skills in accuracy seem to surpass Usopp's. When Chopper suggested to Usopp that the seagulls flying around their ship were sniped from an extremely long distance, Usopp immediately disclaims it since they couldn't see the island Auger was on, saying it was 'impossible' for any sniper to do. Auger was even able to tell after he shot the birds that the bullets did not kill them on impact. Aside from his deadly accuracy, he also seem to have great speed in shooting and running, as he did with his battle against Ace. He predicted where bullets would strike and ran at an extremely fast pace to evade it. History Past Story So far most of Van Auger past is unknown, such as how he joined Blackbeards crew in the first place and where he gained his gun from. Mock Town Van Auger first appeared to shoot down seagulls in a far distance from Mock Town, to see which one of them will die painfully. Later, he and the rest of his crew were waiting for Lafitte. They also tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but before they could get to them, the Knock Up Stream sent the Straw Hat Pirates to Skypiea and destroyed their raft. Banaro Island After the Enies Lobby incident, He and the rest of the crew were seen looting Banaro Island when Ace appeared. Auger then started shooting Ace at an incredible speed, and to evade retaliation. Auger and Jesus Burgess then carried the sick Doc Q and Stronger out of the battlefield and watched as their captain and Ace battled. While witnessing the two Logia-users battle, Auger then muses to himself that once again, fate had made its decision that their ('their' presumably referring to the Straw Hats) paths would cross once again. Impel Down Along with the rest of the Blackbeard pirates, he made his arrival at the main of entrance of Impel Down as the riot in Level 4 of the prison continues. He later appears together with the rest of the crew in front of an escaping Luffy and said that fate holds no coincidences. After meeting up with Magellan and the exchange of some words between him and Blackbeard, Auger and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiryuu, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Trivia *His name may be possibly derived from the famous pirate John Auger, as most of the other members of Blackbeard's pirate seem to be named after real pirates. * "Auge" is the German word for eye. *In the FUNimation dub, his name is changed to "Ogre" though strangely, the closed captioning still spells his name as "Auger" *Auger and Usopp both seem to have several similarities. Both are remarkably accurate in marksmanship, strategic and analytical, and run very fast to avoid attacks. However, while Usopp flees in cowardice in a comical manner, Auger runs more gracefully. *In both his appearance and abilities, Van Auger bears a number of similarities to the character Adolphus from Terry Gilliam's film "The Adventures of Baron Munchausen". Adolphus is one of the eponymous Baron's henchmen, and has incredible eyesight and amazing shooting skills, able to detach an apple from a tree about 900 miles away. Van Auger's hat, glasses, hair, cape and rifle all contribute to this resemblance. References Category:Snipers Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains